


椅苍：领带

by KnightNO4time



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 旧文搬运。这篇当初是庆祝诺伊兹生日的贺文。因为考虑到他们同居结婚后诺伊兹应该会在苍叶影响下多少有些改变，所以性格比过去稍微开朗了不少。
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba





	椅苍：领带

今天是诺伊兹的生日，苍叶早早计划好后特意买了礼物，并且还让店员包装好，并用他学会的蹩脚德文写了贺卡。  
当然，他也亲自下厨了。  
“怎么样？怎么样？这个意面味道还不错吧？我在网上学到的零失败教学！”苍叶得意的望着品尝自己厨艺的丈夫，对自己的成果非常满意。  
“再来尝尝这个！这个苹果派我第一次做就成功了！”  
“甜品最后再吃。”  
“啊…也对。”  
因为在对方生日这天能把自己在学习的食谱都做成功，苍叶别提有多开心，甚至有些骄傲起来。  
去年的生日时是和诺伊兹的家人一起过的，那个气派，那个阵容，豪华得让苍叶头晕目眩，紧张得不得了。  
好在他学习后礼仪方面表现的都很不错，受到了诺伊兹父母的不错评价。虽然诺伊兹当时不太想去，可为了改善关系，苍叶劝说几次后他还是去了，幸好有不错的结果。  
不过今年诺伊兹的父母在外旅行，从上个月开始出发，据说是婚姻周年庆。他们的计划是环欧洲旅行，目前正在芬兰，没法赶回来给儿子过生日。  
不过他们的礼物前一天就送到了，里面还包括他们旅行时寄来的礼物。但这也好，今年生日苍叶不会觉得拘谨，可以自己亲自为爱人准备。  
而狄奥则中午请哥哥吃了顿午饭，毕竟父亲不在把公司都交给他，他正忙的不可开交。  
“礼物是什么？”  
“啊？”苍叶刚要把卷起的面送到嘴里，却冷不丁听到诺伊兹这样询问。而问他的人只是用餐巾擦擦嘴，一脸认真又期待。苍叶见了直苦笑，“拆礼物不是饭后吗？”  
“哪有那么多规矩，”诺伊兹西装革履下，却是个期待生日礼物的顽皮小鬼，“我现在就想看。”  
苍叶知道自己肯定抵抗不来他的请求，在说一想到对方期待自己的礼物，所谓送礼物的人哪里能坐得住？他也想让对方赶紧看到礼物呀！  
显然的德国人更加随意，不会像日本人那样郑重其事。  
“好好好，拆礼物，”苍叶感觉自己的语调更像宠爱儿子的母亲…算了，这不重要。反正他是放下餐具，把礼物取回来送到餐桌对面，却不知道自己脸上的笑容比过生日的本人还要充满期待。  
礼物是一条领带，这的确是个普通又合适的选择。但仔细看这个领带的花纹，会发现上面一行行白色的小点其实是一只只兔子脑袋。  
侧着脸的小兔子也打折领导带着单片眼镜，非常精细有趣。而离远了看，也只是有规则的黑底白点的斜条花纹，并不会很突兀。  
“怎么样，可爱吗？”  
听闻询问，诺伊兹倒是没说话。不过从他托起领带仔细观察上面的纹路的眼神看，他是很满意的。而且这是一个不错的牌子，苍叶也是下了很大功夫参考后选中的。  
看出来寿星的喜欢，苍叶内心窃喜，抱着胳膊摆出大人的样子点点头。“喜欢就直说嘛，真是不坦率。”  
“喜欢。”  
苍叶愣了一下，随后吃惊之余乐呵呵的拍了下对方的肩，“哟，今天意外的很坦率呀。”  
谁知话音刚落，他的手腕就被捉出，从肩头被攥进掌心。往前一拉，他迫不得已弯下腰，视线高度靠近了对方一点，与那抬起来的双眸相碰目光。  
“我喜欢你。”诺伊兹嘴角一扬，挑起的眉间灌入几分不认输的强势，口气坦白得不像话，声声撞去苍叶胸口。  
苍叶顿时脸红了，但也多少习惯了对方对于自己爱意的直球，反而由此可以和他开玩笑。比如现在，苍叶就露大胆的笑容，故意凑到一个呼吸也能感受到的距离，却就是没亲上去。  
接着他低声挑逗到，“现在撩我吗？还是吃完饭再说吧。”  
他可是个大人，才不会因为对方一两句甜言蜜语就腰软呢！他也可以回敬对方！  
这话让诺伊兹眼底掠过一丝亢奋和危险，不过这在他们俩人之间恰到好处。尤其是今日的特别还有当下的气氛，这几句调情如鱼得水，早就是他们夫夫之间的家常便饭。  
果然来到欧洲生活后，人也会多少受到文化影响，变得开放了呢…苍叶内心第N次吐槽  
“也是，”虽然嘴巴同意了，诺伊兹却没放开心爱的人，反而一副若有所思的模样，“这个礼物…是不是为了表达感谢，今晚让我好好利用一下？”  
“比如？”苍叶猜得到对方有大胆的想法。  
“比如，捆绑Play。”  
果然！  
而且肆无忌惮的讲了出来！  
“……不要这样糟蹋新买的领带啊喂！”  
“那就其他的领带，”诺伊兹到也不在乎，轻轻松松的把重点偏离，甩手就把新收到的礼物搭在了苍叶手腕上，意有所指。  
“腰带也可以。”  
“唔？”苍叶立即把手腕抽出来，直起身拉出距离，满脸无语，“这不是重点吧！我不要陪你玩SM。”  
谁知他的反应却赢得了诺伊兹的好心情，大少爷往后一靠，在餐桌前抬起二郎腿，摊开手苦笑，“原来大哥哥你想的是那么激烈的事情啊？”  
“…你这臭小子…！”  
感觉自己颜面扫地，苍叶脸红得发烫。不过他倒不是真的生气，毕竟两人之间这样相互逗着玩的顶嘴游戏目前逐渐渗透到他们的日常中。  
诺伊兹变得爱笑，爱开玩笑，也爱逗他了。  
不是一开始的不讲理，也不是小孩子的任性，更不是不善于交际的那种对于距离的不知分寸。而是完全放松下来，展现出属于他年龄的年轻人的一面，作为恋人的成熟和亲密的一面，作为一个承担家庭能学会调节气氛的一面。  
这些进步和改变苍叶都看在眼里。他自己也不会再谦虚，因为诺伊兹说这些都是因为他的陪伴。  
这里有苍叶的功劳在。  
之后在你一句我一句的玩笑话里，苍叶看着诺伊兹如何珍视的把他送的领带叠好，装回深色烫金纹路的礼盒内。  
诺伊兹懂得珍惜他送的每样东西，虽然这个年轻人超前的脑子里也有很多厉害的想法，不过他深爱着苍叶的每一处。  
晚餐最后在苹果派的香酥以及奶油蛋糕的甜蜜里画上尾声。  
生日无非不就是这样短暂又特别的一日，但准备和没准备完全就是会造成不一样的结果。而今夜对于诺伊兹来讲无非不是很棒的一年生日！  
意外的，饭后诺伊兹居然决定洗碗。虽然他是今日的寿星，苍叶开始还不愿意，不过等到诺伊兹说只是把冲干净的盘子插入洗碗机里，苍叶也就答应了。  
现学现卖忙碌了一下午晚餐，可算得到休息的苍叶美滋滋的沉浸在对方收到礼物的喜悦中，打开电视看着那些他还不能完全听懂的节目，一旁的莲团成一只小毛球，正在休眠。  
他听到诺伊兹把洗碗机按下启动键的响声，想到他们可以一起窝在沙发上看电视，于是就往沙发里面挪了挪。  
谁知诺伊兹并没坐过来，反而绕道沙发后，不等他回头确认，从头顶身下里的双手却用一条影子遮去了他的视野。  
“啊…？”苍叶抬手摸上去，有质感还柔顺的布料，他确信罩在自己眼睛上的是那条兔子领带。  
好吧，不捆手腕却选择蒙眼了吗？  
“吃完了，可以撩你了？”  
他听见诺伊兹的低沉又暧昧的呼吸从上方落下，看来对方还不忘自己吃饭时的发言，倔强的要给自己一点颜色看看。  
他对这个年纪小的恋人没辙，干脆放弃后抱着胳膊靠在沙发背上，昂着头透过布料寻找着对方的方位，脑中描绘出那张脸。  
“今晚弄皱了的话，明天还怎么用？我可是还期待你戴呢。”  
“我当然会戴，”诺伊兹不慌不忙，手里按着的领带依旧蒙着日本爱人的双眼，将其挽留在沙发里。  
“但是沾上了你的味道，不是更让我有戴它的欲望？”  
“……色小鬼…”  
苍叶埋怨的话很无力，但他嘴巴上却迎来了有力的一只吻。  
从上至下，诺伊兹弯腰越过沙发，倒着亲吻了苍叶的鼻尖和嘴巴。  
领带掉落，可苍叶仍留在诺伊兹的影子里。他乖乖呆在沙发中，等待着对方来做今日最后的庆祝。  
毕竟，生日夜距离结束还早。


End file.
